


诸事不顺【光芝】

by Signighter



Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 性转，♂私设光 x ♀芝诺斯，路人（复数） x ♀芝诺斯淫纹，失温症，非自愿性行为
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)
Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	诸事不顺【光芝】

**Author's Note:**

> 又名: 会放电火花的不止有白袍  
> 时间线5.1往后，不太久顶多几周吧，没逻辑有bug

诸事不顺。

你冒着雪找到那位加雷马老妇人口中的山贼据点时，天已经擦黑，浓厚的血腥气笼罩着整片房舍，风顺着大敞的房门往里灌，呼啸声如呜咽。你的搭档发出不安的鸣叫，你不得不分神去安抚它。

你的任务目标看来凶多吉少，本着有始有终的职业精神，你开始一具具尸体的搜寻，老太太翻来覆去形容了那护身符有十八遍，能给她带回去多少也算一点慰籍，当然，也好随机应变的收点报酬，她的罗宋汤煮得真很不错。

眼下正是隆冬时节，帝国边境的山区简直能冻掉人的鼻子，房舍外间的尸体上披着一层雪花，血迹早凝成了冰碴子，死因倒是一目了然——最惨的尸体活活给炸没了半边身子，你摁住突突跳动的太阳穴，忧心此行的第二目标也已被顺路炸回了以太界，在这种地方碰上这种像是开了狂暴的法师，也不好说是你还是满场死者的不幸，总归……

都是自作自受吧。

你注意到地面上有凌乱的血脚印，看起来像是双赤足，直走到门口又突然折返，你心中涌起些不安，手已本能地搭上了刀柄。

你维持戒备的姿势绕过又一具尸体，推门走进了最里侧的房间。

这里的温度略高一些，血腥气下还掩盖着别的味道，某种心照不宣的糜烂，你皱了眉，颇为厌恶地从一具尸体直直冲天的阴茎上挪开视线，强迫自己对仍有余烬的壁炉产生出莫大的兴趣。

变故正是于此陡生，好在战斗的本能早刻进了你肌肉里，你躲过一发异常眼熟的电火花，大脑这才迟钝地后悔起出门不曾带上白圣石——谁他妈能想到这种地方会躲着个无影啊，常理看他不是该在月球吗……

再往后排的才是你的视神经，你终于处理起眼前的画面：是——至少肉体是，芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯；以及一些难以忽视的非重点信息：蜷缩在靠近壁炉的尸体间、一眼看什么也没穿、半身血浆下还有满身精液的加雷马公主。

考虑到她已经杀了瓦厉斯，这个公主是不是该用过去式……你对着不确定是另有图谋还是当真站不起来的女人举刀不决，到底还是没砍下去。

“艾里迪布斯?”你总算把这名字从犄角旮旯翻了出来，女人染血的胸脯艰难地起伏，乳房瞧着远比身着重铠时要波澜壮阔，她的嘴唇是种不正常的蓝色，长长的眼睫扑闪着，面颊苍白如霜。在冰天雪地里有可怖的灼痛刮过你的脊梁，自下而上舔舐你的腔肠。你本该把她视作除之而后快的敌手，冒险道路上的障碍；再不济就良心发作，可怜可怜这饱受凌辱的女人——虽然这没准也是无影诡计的一部分。

你他妈硬得发痛，你自己知道。

“别把我，和那种……东西相提并论。”她低声说，虚弱，打颤，但尽可能隐藏了痛苦，“把壁炉点燃。”

“没人教过你怎么求人吗？”你挑眉冷笑，挪动脚步好看得更清楚，公主光裸的脚掌染透了人血，脚趾根根紧缩着，不时爬过一阵不可控的痉挛。她的踝骨生得突出，曲线却是妙曼，即使蜷曲佝偻，这副躯壳也自有桀骜强健的魅力，确是你难以抗拒的。

“请，点燃壁炉，”她几乎没有犹豫，这使你再度怀疑起壳子里的灵魂所属为何，“蛮族的英雄。”

也真的是有些冷了，你放弃了争执，抽几块木柴丢进炉膛，重新点上火。

她把请和英雄咬得极重，是桩毫无作为的嘲讽，你转回身，用靴尖轻轻踢她的脸，她凝固白浊的肮脏金发在火焰暖辉下熠熠，而其下的面容黯淡无光，芝诺斯艰难地呼吸着，脆弱的求生气息扑在你靴面上。

你突然清晰地意识到——就算有这堆火，她独自一人怕是也活不过今晚，至少对这肉体而言，生命灯焰已微。

也算事有凑巧，永远不合时宜的超越之力把你拖进了不久前的过去。

* * *

你先是听闻一阵嘈杂的欢乐，男性粗犷的大笑混杂酒瓶的碰撞声，衬得其中唯一的女性嗓音异常尖锐。

他们的脸颊上是醉酒的红晕，火光在他们身后跳跃，给这群加雷马男人的身体描上金边，他们团团围住同族的女人，七手八脚按住她的四肢，黑压压阴影笼在她赤裸的肉体上，顺遂肢体弧度扭曲变形，热衷征战的公主大腿上绷着健美有力的肌肉，你对芝诺斯的身手完全肯定，你疑惑于她的屈从。

他们以匪夷所思的顺遂分开了她的腿，你受了蛊惑跟着看去，看他们把一支体型可观的酒瓶硬挤进去，捏住瓶身转上半圈，拔出来一点，再更重更深地捅回去，他们拽住她的脚踝往上提，好叫酒液更欢快通畅地往深往里，女人在另一头惊声抽气，小腿肌肉紧绷，花穴阵阵收缩着，却仍未做什么像样的抵抗。

她被酒瓶肏干的屄翻出一点点淫红肉襞，鲜亮、水润、寡鲜廉耻，你终于舍得再往上看看，看她饱满的阴阜，你才注意到她下体不生毛发，更托显整副性器如脂软腻，淫艳惑人。

说来惭愧，你是直到那纹样散发出妖异光芒时，才后知后觉到它的存在。

其实那是个难以错过的明显处所，此时两个男人正一前一后将她夹在中间同时肏弄，在深色浅色的骨肉皮、亮晶晶映着火的汗液中间你捕捉到她小腹下端的纹路，它由花哨的曲线和早已无人使用的古文字构成，正随着阴茎抽插的频率明灭微弱的紫光，她的腹部肌肉线条精悍爽利，由此却染上些许暧昧软驯的情愫，你回忆起某本古旧禁书上的记载，这是个抽取他人魔力的咒文。

更通常直白的称呼是淫纹，于第五星历起便屡禁不息的玩意，有着至今仍广受色情杂志供稿人喜爱的效力：让天生魔力低微的人圆梦魔法，生效的途径或说付出的代价是对性交和体液的需求，如那些成瘾性强烈的药物一般，稍有不慎就会堕落为全然被本能驱使的行尸走肉。

芝诺斯的脸上漾着迷醉的笑容，漂亮的蓝眼睛全无焦距，她乖顺地含住伸到唇边的阴茎舔弄，对抡上自己臀肉、胸乳甚至脸颊的手掌浑然不觉，你曾在很多个无人深夜里对着自己的五指幻想能把她肏成这般痴傻模样，真瞧见了却只觉心疼。你甚至开始期望在这里的是白袍无影而非芝诺斯本尊，你愤怒，你对自己解释那是因为任何人都不该被这样对待。

在漫长的轮奸接近尾声时，符文散发的光芒基本维持了稳定不再闪烁。大多数连着干了好几回的男人都已瘫倒在温暖的炉火边，最后一个没放弃她柔软体腔的人也就是在不紧不慢地磨蹭，你怀疑他都能这么睡着。

下一秒他的头颅像个中枪的西瓜一般炸开，你内心有些隐约的罪恶感——你对之后一连串行云流水的屠杀心怀如释重负的畅快。

你的视线跟随脚步不稳的公主从里到外，魔法炸得噼里啪啦，许是得怪这帮疏于防范的匪徒，都没有一人来得及拔出武器好让她劈手夺过，不然就是无影附身后遗症？你还是喜欢她挥刀的样子多些，不如说你也只熟悉她挥刀的模样。此地此时的复仇女神不笑也不皱眉，神情陌生而可怕，目光透过影影憧憧投向虚空，她的心不在这场杀戮里，甚至不存于房中，血混杂脏器碎片溅到她唇边，她也懒得伸手去擦，也就你还觉得她漂亮得不像话。

* * *

回忆到此为止，你的意识逐渐恢复，首先是确认了失神期间没有什么电火花糊过脸，算她识相。室温似乎又有些回升，但她的肢端和嘴唇仍旧是不健康的黯蓝，你心怀戒备地蹲下身，拉开芝诺斯徒劳捂着小腹的手，她没有抗拒，甚至没睁开眼睛，你只能靠她骤然紊乱的呼吸推测她还清醒。

那个纹样复杂得远超你记忆里书中所载——或许混合有什么古代人的秘法？——此时已恢复了黯淡，一整群加雷马人也榨不出多少魔力来，倒是刚够一场屠杀，于他们实属厄运，你笑起来。

“看看你的样子，婊子公主，”你起身来一脚踢在她肋侧，力道刚够叫她翻转身仰面向上，她的乳房挺拔饱满，染着血的乳尖因寒冷颤栗挺立，“他们加起来也不够你一只手打的吧，就这么馋男人的鸡巴？”

你提脚踩她咽喉，不重，倒像是调情，但女人半点不打算给你反馈，大约不危及性命的事物在她嘴里都只能担得一句无聊，不解风情的加雷马机器。就这么慢慢滑动到小腹淫纹，不见得能痛，但你猜会冷，靴底冻结的血在活人皮上晕开了，像条窄且深的刀口。你用了点力踩下去，有精液从她下身两个洞口流出来。

“你对谁都能这么敞开腿吗，公主？”芝诺斯对痛苦的忍耐力惊人，也可能寒冷已使她的感官迟钝如斯，金属的靴尖深深陷入女人腹部苍白的皮肉里，她的神色事不关己，“子宫都给精液灌满了吧，加尔乌斯家这回能添几个皇子皇孙？”

你听见自己的声音：“帝国能接受蛮族血统的皇储么。”

“死人不会怀孕，你不如少耍嘴皮，”芝诺斯冷笑一声，复睁开眼来，她的虹膜是冰湖的冷蓝，不近人情，无动于衷，“过来，脱掉你的衣服抱我，我需要恢复体温。”

“你进门的时候就硬了，大英雄。”

“求人帮忙不该是这种态度，芝……公主，”你移开脚，借摘手套的动作狠掐自己一把，这才稳住声线重新开口，“我比较中意你那时候的称呼……我的朋友？”

过了一阵，你听着室内密切纠缠、分属两个人的呼吸，终于还是把她搂进了怀里，芝诺斯过低的体温激得你肌肉紧绷，你的胸膛贴着她的脊背，你能听到她脆弱的心跳。

你的双手环过她腰肢，任由红白污物染遍周身，你揉着她腹部刚刚被你碾踏过的位置，撩开她的长发，把嘴唇印在她颈侧。

“做你想做的吧，我的朋友。”芝诺斯的声音低如梦呓，她艰难地转过头来，用正逐渐恢复血色的唇瓣给了你一个真正的吻。

它由严酷霜寒做底，上叠精液和血肉两股腥气，昭示不久前发生的性交与屠杀，她满不在乎地将上述种种展览于你、倾倒向你。她的舌头急切地与你纠缠，舌尖舔舐过你上腭，热情缠绵，熟稔放荡，像位真正的好情人，可你俩彼此心知肚明这番行径索求的纯粹是生人暖意，你身在此间，你倒映在她眼底，你之于她首先是活，往后才排到人，雄性是她决心支付这般代价的原因，而挨着底沿的你的名字，怕是无望使她心头泛起涟漪。

那便先收取代价。

你两手抓握软腻乳肉，它们挺拔、丰硕，充满弹性，在你的揉捏下驯顺变形，你的指甲数日不曾修剪，正能掐紧她通红肿胀的乳头，女人打着颤贴紧你，十指扣紧你的手臂，为你的动作低声喘息。你的完全硬起来的东西被她夹在腿间，似乎又膨胀了一圈，她腿根内侧的皮肤细腻滑软，混淆有湿润、且凉、且黏稠并尚可流动的触感，而后你突然就打了退堂鼓，犹豫是否真要把自己埋进前方整片沼泽泥泞里去。

再早之前的姑且不论，只你见到的部分里，也就是在瓶口、酒精和连续十数轮阴茎的操干里，一个女人的下体会变成什么样呢，她无可避免的红肿，脏污，或许会有些撕裂伤——最好没有，它们够难处理——她的体腔里会是格外松软吗？你充满恶意地进而想象到，她真的能察觉到你插进去了吗？你的腰胯挺送，一次次蹭过她双腿与外阴挤出的那一条窄缝，有热乎乎的汁液从她里面涌出来，那是什么？那他妈什么也不是。

女人的体香渗透进酒精、炭火和血里，她槃旋上升，比肥皂泡轻盈，她又……有那么一丁点儿不干不净，你把脸埋进她发间，女人的发香和男人的精臭黏合紧密，你别无选择地吸。

这不能说不是你的梦想，她下身那些精巧美妙的结构，所有细嫩软滑的肉瓣和黏膜正撩拨着你的神经，她的穴口吸吮着发出邀请，她的腿纠缠着你的，是真用上了全部气力贴上来绞紧，快感像一缕细而永恒的火苗，钻进你的经脉涌进你的心脏，再无从制止地随血流泵往你周身。

你只是需要按步就班地抽插，无论插腿缝还是再里面点的什么，掐着腰、掐着肋、或者干脆掐着脖颈，总之得卡上骨头方才安心，抽出来，插进去，再抽再插，狂抽猛插，最后在随便哪个地方，在把她搂在怀中的时间里放松自己……而后收整好你的东西，结束这场光之救助便是。

你的漆黑长夜的梦境里和你的、闲暇白昼的阴影里，潜藏各式各样的金头发和蓝眼睛，不够浓烈的，不够顺滑的，发绿发灰的和太过混浊的，你叫她们、也很多是他们作公主美人，甜心蜜糖。你在昏暗的室内，在焰光里狂热地操干芝诺斯的腿根，她敞开着，紧绷着而理所当然的无意应合，但你的腰胯有足够气力带动她颠簸，在完全由你操持的节奏里在一团浆糊的大脑里你狂热地嘶吼，婊子贱人娼妇暗门母狗，难听恶意粗俗韵脚全无。你的髋骨砸在她结实饱满的臀肉上，龟头抵着两片阴唇间的缝隙闯过去，从淌着浆汁的绵软肉团中一路顶过唇瓣聚拢处，蹭过她的兴奋充血的阴蒂，她的黏膜她的神经她眼前为你而炸的快感烟花，她的腿她的肉她的被人操了又操的屄，她的为了你从外到里热起来的屄！

她的汗液得渗透起码两重精一层血才能传达到你，她此刻情绪你无从得知，你拥有一个女性的轮廓，和一个挥刀喝令神明屈服的影子，二者间漫长的路途你从未踏足，你猜你把所谓的爱欲拾掇何处？

你午夜深梦里从不敢念的名字，你在想象里的床榻上也不会喊她芝诺斯。

你把牙嵌进她肩头的血肉里射空了你自己，你的不特别浓也不尤其白的玩意与她背上其他男人的精液沆瀣一气，你自己都分不清，你只能信手从尸身上扯块布料，一视同仁将它们统统擦掉。

你解释老子才不会射给你，婊子公主，你有一点点魔力就会急着传送走好找别人操你的屄。你那夹都夹不紧的破屄！

她转过脸来，她微笑，她柔声问你。

“你在惧怕什么？”

你的催眠读得不是时候，她的嘲讽因此被你定格，你打了个寒颤，伸手去摸她颈侧，黏而冷的汗液划过你的脊背，你摸到刀伤，愈合多时的刀伤。

你看向自己的手掌，沾染来的血块在汗水里溶化了，顺着掌纹生长成一棵红褐色的树木。

你要带她回去，你想，你得联系暗影猎人，或许再去第一世界找贤人们商议对策……你想，你总得把她洗干净吧。

* * *

边境山区的旅店设施倒是周全，全天供应的暖气和热水使你甘愿掏付高昂房费，而宽敞的浴缸则让床头悬挂的加雷马国旗都顺眼了起来。蒸汽氤氲，你舀起水来从她发顶往下浇，淋淋漓漓，得有小半顺势流进你袖口里去，芝诺斯满头的金发又滑又软，搓洗耙梳过去，从耳侧直摸到一对酥胸那也算顺势而为……

你猛然松手，从整副拥抱把玩过的身子上移开视线，你的小臂湿且冷，你的胸腔灼而干，嗓子里像堵了一口干透的血块，你又痛又哑地咳一声，道:“醒了就自己洗吧。”

你身侧静过几秒，响起哗哗水声，她的嗓子沾了水倒是更高而透亮，像柄华而不实的银刀，她说蛮族的英雄啊，你在阿拉米格的妓女中口碑很好，蛮族又轻又快，英雄拖长拉软，在你心尖上不轻不重一挠。所谓的生理本能，也就是且听、且硬，且转回头，而人性那类事物，大抵是你看向她的胸她的脸，你说不出你的欲求。

她还在说，她的嘴唇开合，她的肌肤莹润，暖热漉湿里有红晕染上她姣好面容，你颠三倒四地听着她讲，讲你在阿拉米格在延夏的荒诞过往，她说你抱过许多金发或碧眼的男女，出手阔绰也无折腾人的性癖，你的甜言蜜语真诚得令人印象深刻，在你怀中，闭上眼去真能做个生在帝王家的美梦。

你终于打断了她，无意再多掩饰自己的干渴，“您在空中花园里怎么不说这话，公主？”

“唯有一战才是适合我们的交流方式，”她重复了当日的说辞，比当日更敷衍、冷酷、真假难辨。

“你会对抱过的女人手下留情吗，英雄？”

你在水雾弥漫间盯住她的脸，芝诺斯笑时总会微眯起眼，她所拥有的是那种一生遇上一次已太多的美，她自知，你眼看一滴水绕过她额前饱满天眼直淌到唇边，她似不经意地吐露红舌，舌尖连着水珠把你神魂一并勾去。

你胡乱踢蹬掉拖鞋，抬腿跨进了浴缸，跪到她腿间去，芝诺斯潮湿滑腻的手指勾着你的衣领拖扯，纽扣一颗接一颗的绷开，她的脚在晃动的水面和香味刺鼻的肥皂泡沫底下准确找着你，隔着布料踩踏你的性器，你靠着你的阴茎粒粒分明地感受到她的脚趾头——骨肉停匀，珠圆玉润，生有整齐的，小片贝母似的指甲，待得脚前掌的软肉一并簇拥上来后，暖和、温厚里，叫人自然生出那么两分宽心踏实，你揽着她肩头舔过她的耳垂，一不留神也就把真话说了出来。

她恍若未闻，她只是笑，她捉住你的手腕，拖着你往自己下身探去。

你在那里遇到她的另一只手，芝诺斯的始终未抬起的另一只手，她并拢两指在阴道里抽插，你这回瞧见了，水面以下，有紫色光亮在她小腹点燃。

你是在向什么东西剖析表白呢，你再看她的脸，她的视线空茫失焦，拨开水汽后那双蓝眼睛里什么也没有，只是古老的魔法在胡言乱语地勾引你，一边勾引你还一边饥渴地肏弄自己所占的肉体。

她把一只脚架上你的肩头，为你的冒进惊声娇吟，急切、响亮以至于稍显矫揉，你扣住她的腰肢又捞过她膝弯，将她半边身子掌握手中，女人在你急风暴雨的冲撞里惊喘，手指在潮湿光滑的缸壁扒抓，她一时没找着支撑，有几声沉滞的闷响，是人骨肉磕上硬物的动静，你不管不顾，发了狠只紧着要先撞完它一组。你的阴茎在热水里捣弄柔嫩蜜肉，上下左右都是暖、腻、湿且滑且总也顶不到实处，她的洞窟深处悄然无声地握上你一把再放松，她的脸孔在另一头高高低低地叫，她喊英雄……英雄啊，深些啊，肏再深些！这时候喊的英雄，可是全然不同的另一桩事物了。刺激从脊椎辐射周身，你的脑子嗤之以鼻深信那无非索要精液的花招，你的男人的东西火热坚挺，在她穴肉皱襞间膨胀不可一世。

托举起一个身高两米、筋肉健实的加雷马女人很需要费些气力，可当她带着水花，带着沉甸甸分量坐下来时，她的腰肢在你身上跌宕升腾，她的使上了力的筋骨肌腱自白滑皮肤下显露时，你眼中她与择人而噬的凶兽仅差一副妖媚皮囊，她挟裹的快感激烈，敞亮，将你兜头吞下，她的乳房在你眼前上下摇荡，她的手臂在你肩头左右勾连，你只觉髋骨生痛，遍体酥麻，心神横飞，此刻再叫你想想一开始费上的些许力气，你他妈哪还想得起。

你们在狭窄的浴缸里逐渐冷却的肥皂水里纠缠依偎，肌肤摩擦焕发出通红透亮颜色，一股子劣质香精的甜腻充斥鼻腔，你得攥紧那点念头费劲往里抠挖，把鼻尖埋进她乳间，才能可有可无地捕获一点稀释浅薄的淫欲腥膻。她伸手来摸你的脸，从眉弓断续摩挲到脑后，在海浪搬摇摆起伏的节奏里，几枚浸染凉意的指尖沿着你透湿的发丝向下游移，她在你脖颈上停留，用上半分巧劲按压。你晓得芝诺斯的本事，你信她一念之差能折断你颈椎，可你的顾虑与肉身相隔万里，你此时只管着两手扣紧她凸起的胯骨顶撞，扯起来，抽出一点，再压再撞，她的呻吟饱含愉悦，她肌肉厚实的大腿夹紧你两肋，凶狠、钝痛、骨头里泛上来酸楚，你能用皮肉感知到她高潮时刻的痉挛，芝诺斯体腔内稠密粘糯的肉绞住你猛烈抽缩，而你在快感的巅峰上制造的动静没准比她更响，你的阴囊一下又一下狠命拍打在女人阴阜上，一把陌生的粗哑男嗓在你耳边狂热嘶吼，你可能在污蔑她、羞辱她、或是终于虔诚膜拜她，情欲没顶时扭曲颠倒的词句什么责任也不背负，总归你是忘却诸般顾虑，一股脑射空在她阴道尽头。

芝诺斯的手自你颈上滑落，双臂松缓搂在你的腰侧，她微阖起眼，水珠在她睫上将坠未坠。你软下来的生殖器从她腿间滑出，有点冷，有他妈窗外茫茫雪岭那么多的空虚，还有拂晓贤人、第一世界、暗影猎人和你都不明白关你什么事的帝国内政，快感带来极致纯粹的空白，来得快去时快马加鞭，你不管不顾地闭上眼去，放纵自己决心至少数到二十再直面现实。

你顶多有数到五——一股电流猛然炸开在腰侧，你一时叫得肯定特别大声，过后只期求这房间隔音尚可。而你耳边芝诺斯的嗓子特别，特别和气，还带有根本没费心掩饰的餍足。

“请原谅我先行一步，我的朋友……”她伏在你胸口，吐息细缓绵长，撩拨你喉结上那薄薄一层皮肤，你们贴合亲密的肉身各自循一段频率痉挛颤抖，这疯女人为了脱困能毫不犹豫地连自身一起放倒，不过大头都是你一人受用，她就是无从回避的沾上点余波，你是咎由自取，你不回话。

暗色以太由她周身腾起，你动了动手指，酸、麻而疼痛，距离暴起阻止她路途颇遥。

“继续你的历练吧，我也将战胜我的命运，我们终有一日再度一决生死。”芝诺斯，你在心里又念一遍这个名字，芝诺斯。她有种近乎非人的纯粹气质，你无法从她誓词般的宣告里榨出半分旖旎。

你在完全冷下来的水里闭上眼睛，没等数到二十就睡着了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题一语成谶，卡文死去活来，不想修了吐完拉倒  
> 好了你可以来打我了.JPG


End file.
